Yukishiro Honoka
it:Yukishiro Honoka (or Hannah Whitehouse in the English dub), is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is . Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Misumi Nagisa, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair worn loose with clips on the side of her bangs, allowing a few strands to hang loose. Her eyes are the same color. As a civilian, she often wears dresses with simple shoes and accessories like a jacket or purse. Her common attire is a white jacket with a pale yellow dress and white flats. She is often seen wearing a lab coat and glasses during club. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heels. She wore her hair in a bun. She also wore winter wear clothes which contains a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. As Cure White, Honoka's hair becomes curly and grows in length, allowing her to wear part of it on top of her head in a ponytail bound by a white ribbon that has a blue gem heart in the middle. She gains pearl heart earrings. Her attire is composed of a white dress that has pearl blue ruffles on the sleeves. Going down the middle of the chest is a sky blue line to match the lining of her scalloped tutu and a white ribbon. Around the navel are two bands of blue, one of which holds has her commune hanging from a sky blue heart. Pale blue tulle lines her skirt. She gains white sleeves and leg warmers lined with ruffles and adorned with a blue gem on the hand, and sky blue hearts on the leg. Her white shoes have a sky blue sole. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit is slightly upgraded a bit. Her sleeves, leg warmers, and sleeves gain further shape, while her chest ribbon gains a blue gem heart. Her skirt turns pearl blue while the tulle beneath it is white to match the tunic layer she gains. The heart of her belt turns into a larger gold clasp shaped like a heart. Her gloves gain blue detail around the top, and her leg warmers gain powder blue lining and a straightened cuff with a strip beneath it. The sky blue hearts of the warmers are now blue colored. Her earrings are gold to match Cure Black's. Personality Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the " ", " " or " " by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. Due to this, she is very popular, having caught the attention of nearly every boy in school. She is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for a few boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. As she is serious about her passions, Honoka can be strict with others and can become forceful or scary if angered by others laziness or lack of concern. However, she is shown to be this way out of care for said person and waning them to do their best. She can also be pushy in her attempts to help someone, such as when she attempted to help Nagisa get to know Fujimura better. History Futari wa Pretty Cure Honoka starts her adventure when she finishes a science club meeting. While she is getting her shoes back on after school, she overhears Nagisa and her friends talking about the upcoming shooting stars and how they may mean bad luck, but Honoka explains that shooting stars are not dangerous. When she comes home, the family dog Chuutaro is acting weird, and Honoka follows him as he goes inside one of the buildings. There, she sees a shining box. She opens it, and there she sees a strange cell phone with a set of cards. Off-screen, Honoka met Mipple and was told by her to go to the playing ground, where she meets Nagisa and Mepple. There, they get attacked by a creature of the Dotsuku Zone and suddenly transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. They manage to defeat the creature, and while Nagisa is against continuing being a Pretty Cure, Honoka thinks it will be rather fun and agrees to help the small creatures. For a long time, they defeat Pisard time after time whenever he shows up. One day when Nagisa comes over to Honoka so that Mepple and Mipple can be together, they go to the park. When two boys try to flirt with them, Honoka shows great anger that they do not take them seriously. The rest of the day, the girls have fun looking at clothes and eating takoyaki at Akane's store. At the end of the day, however, Pisard appears before Honoka, and Honoka tries to run for her life. Although trying to tell Pisard that what he and the Dotsuku Zone is doing is wrong, it is in waste, but she and Mipple are saved by Nagisa and "the power of love". Together, they finally defeat Pisard once and for all, though Honoka worries whether what they're doing makes them murderers or not. As the story goes, Honoka becomes closer to Nagisa, and also helps her to accept her role as a Pretty Cure. As time goes, Honoka begins to consider Nagisa as a friend, and really wishes to be acknowledged as that. When Honoka finds out that Nagisa has a crush on her friend Shougo Fujimura, she presents the two the day afterward and tells how great Nagisa is. However, Nagisa, thinking she is humiliated, gets angry and runs off. When Honoka tries to confront her, she is rejected and is told that they will never be friends. Because of this, Honoka decides to give Mipple to Nagisa, and entrust her to find another girl to be Cure White, as she now thinks that the Pretty Cure would work much better between girls who can trust each other. They eventually manage to get over it and decide to become real friends. When the girls have defeated two creatures from the Dotsuku Zone, one of the servants, Kiriya, decides to do things his own way, and infiltrate the school as a new freshman while trying to find the Pretty Cure's weak points. When Honoka meets Kiriya, she is the first girl not to be affected by his look or actions, which also surprises Kiriya himself. After being properly introduced off-screen, Honoka helps Kiriya to get along with everyone, and also tells Kiriya about human feelings. Eventually, they begin a strong friendship. Halfway through the series, after Kiriya's sister dies, Kiriya confesses to Honoka that he actually is from the Dotsuku Zone, and shows her his yellow Prism Stone. Honoka refuses to believe it at first but eventually realizes that he is serious. Through the night and the day afterward, she is thinking about what he told her and eventually decides to tell Nagisa, Mepple, and Mipple about it. After telling, Chuutaro gives her a message where it tells her to meet Kiriya under the bridge the next day. She tells Nagisa, and they meet Kiriya there. They try to get him to stop, but he refuses, and they are forced to fight. However, Honoka tries to stop him from hurting himself, and rather fight against his destiny. Eventually, Honoka cannot take it anymore and falls down. That is when Kiriya realizes that he does not want to fight, and gives Honoka his Prism Stone. However, he is then taken away by Ilkubo, despite Honoka's desperate cries for him to stay. The nights afterward, Honoka cries until she has no tears left. After finally defeating the last servant from the Dotsuku Zone, Honoka and Nagisa are overpowered by the Evil King. However, their hope and courage make them want to fight, and in the end, the Queen comes to the rescue, helping them defeat the Evil King. This is not over, though, as they get a visit from Pollun, the Prince of Light, who is going to stay with Nagisa in order to help them fight against the Seed of Darkness, which are creatures that the Evil King managed to make right before he got destroyed. These Seeds of Darkness will eventually awaken and work together in order to revive the Evil King. Right before Wisdom is being kidnapped, he considered giving the power of the Prism Stones to Honoka, as she seemed like the most reliable to him. However, time was short, and Wisdom was forced to give the powers to Pollun, which, in turn, uses them to power up Cure Black and Cure White with the Rainbow Bracelets. After fighting with the Seeds of Darkness for a long time, the latter eventually realize that Pretty Cure cannot fight at their strongest without each other, and thus manage to kidnap Cure White and put her in a pit made of darkness. Because she is in her Cure form, which represents the light, she is slowly being swallowed by the darkness. In the end, she has to rely on the strong friendship she has with Black, both in their human and Cure form, before she is eventually saved. At the end of the series, when Mepple and Mipple say goodbye to them, Honoka has become so good friend with them that she cries and begs Mipple not to leave her alone. Although they're no longer Pretty Cure, she and Nagisa continue being best friends and still keeps the cell phone the small creatures used to live in. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart At the beginning of their new year, Honoka and Nagisa start up a little awkward. They try to find something to do but are unable to do so, and they avoid talking about having been Pretty Cure and their now sleeping mascots. However, a new Zakenna suddenly comes forth, and they have to run for it. While they seem like they've been trapped, however, a light suddenly sprouts from their cellphones, and Mepple and Mipple are shown. They transform into the Card Communes again, though they look different; they are now Heartful Communes, and the cards have become heart-related instead. Upon transforming, they notice that they look different from the last time, but have to fight before figuring it out properly. During the fight, they realize that they have gotten an amazing power-up in strength, and when they try to do their attack Marble Screw, they add in a "Max" so it becomes even more powerful. Sometime later, they meet a mysterious sixth-grader named Kujou Hikari. Eventually, it is revealed that she can transform into Shiny Luminous and have her own amazing powers. The Elder and Wisdom later come to Nagisa in order to explain these events to the girls and also tell them the sad news: the Queen has disappeared and is now separated in three representatives for her will, heart, and life. They soon figure out that Hikari is the representative of the Queen's life, and that is why she seems to be so confused in the Garden of Rainbows. Throughout the season, the duo goes through hard times against the new evils, who are guarding the representative of the Evil King's life, who looks and acts like a little boy. Eventually, however, the Evil King is resurrected, despite Hikari's efforts to not sacrifice the little innocent boy. Pretty Cure tries to depend on the earth while Hikari goes into another dimension in order to try to become the Queen again to help the girls. During the fight, however, Baldez actually sucks the Evil King into himself, thus becoming the new Evil King. Pretty Cure ends up utterly defeated, but then Cure White remembers how Honoka always used to cry when her parents left home, and how her grandmother used to tell her that as long as she had hoped, there were always coming a new beautiful morning. Together with Cure Black remembering Nagisa's parents' words about courage, they stand up and continue fighting. Using Marble Screw Max Sparkle, they think they have won, but it is in vain when Baldez tells them that he is impossible to destroy, and destroy the whole city. In depression, Pretty Cure stands beside the tree Honoka's grandmother loves, and begins remembering things they have forgotten to do that day; Honoka was supposed to buy ingredients for her grandmothers' miso soup. At the end, when Cure Black tells Mepple that they must be allowed to talk about it even in a situation like this, Cure White realizes that every heart has the right to live and live it like they want. With new power, Pretty Cure try to fight against Baldez once again. Just as they are about to be crushed by the now giant Baldez, the Queen is regenerated and saves them. An illusion of Shiny Luminous tells them that this is their final moment, and they use all of their powers to use the ultimate attack: Extreme Luminario Max. After Baldez is being defeated, Pretty Cure realize that they will never see those from the Garden of Light again and that they will never become Pretty Cure again, either. They are then deformed back to Honoka and Nagisa and sent to the graduation ceremony. Although wondering how they got there, Honoka is reminded of Mipple and begins to cry. She continues crying while going to Akane's shop, where they suddenly meet Hikari again, telling them how incredible the graduation was. Mepple and Mipple also show up, and Hikari has also with her the representative of the Evil King's life, now named Hikaru. It is revealed that Hikari and the Queen managed to separate and that Mepple and Mipple are now able to fully live in the Garden of Rainbows. Happy that she and Mipple always will be together, Honoka cries in joy. Cure White "Emissary of light, Cure White!" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ Hikari no shisha, Kyua Howaito! is Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "Emissary of light", like Cure Black. Because Cure Black is the stronger of the duo, Cure White uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. However, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Zakenna by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure White, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Black, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm which makes Honoka stronger. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max. It is also revealed that as a Cure, Cure White cannot stand being in the darkness for too long. This is shown once in the first series, where the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White in order to separate her and Cure Black, and put her in some kind of void made out of darkness. The longer she is there, the more of her body begins to disappear, becoming darkness itself. However, when the void eventually is broken by Cure Black, Cure White quickly returns to normal. It is unknown if this rule is for all Cures through all the series, though. As she and Cure Black have grown stronger, they have learned certain auxiliary abilities as well. Near the Max Heart finale, Black and White learn to use wind blasts through their palms just like their enemies. They used this technique to blast Uraganos away and attack and even destroy weaker enemies in movies after. Cure White has also shown to execute energy kicks glowing with golden energy. She used this move to destroy massive energy ball launched by Baldez. She also used this move again in episode 37 in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Golden Powers In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White, along with Cure Black and Shiny Luminous, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, when Pretty Cure gives all of their might to protect Hinata from Frozen and Freezen, they do not have enough energy to fight, and in their last try to keep them away from their friends, they freeze the girls. Hinata was touched that it is possible to care so much for a friend, awakens from her icicle and shoots her warmth at Pretty Cure, melting the ice and giving them a new power. Cure White's hair gets slightly longer and is shown flowing more freely. She gains feathers on her sleeves, skirt, legs, and arms. The bow on her chest is now gold and feathery. She gains a boost in power, easily fighting Freezen with closed eyes without getting hit once. It also seems like their mind is much calmer in this form, as neither of the girls does anything rash or fast; they just dodge and wait for the final strike. In this form, they use an even stronger version of Marble Screw Max Sparkle, demonstrating their great friendship against Frozen and Freezen's. After awakening Hinata again, these upgraded versions of White and Black disappear and have never been seen again. This may be because they were summoned by Hinata, who now is in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized Phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure White's Cure Rainbow form resembles this upgrade. Cure Rainbow White is an upgrade Cure White gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure White's upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi ''with slight modifications and golden accents. Relationships 'Misumi Nagisa:' After some time being a Pretty Cure, Honoka, with the inspiration of her grandmother, begins to become Nagisa's friend, and tries to help her get to know Shougo better after she finds out that she has a crush on him. This is why she becomes very hurt when Nagisa says that they never will be friends. However, they eventually reconcile, and Honoka becomes happy when Nagisa lets them address each other with their given names (in the English dub, she lets her address her as "Nat", something only her friends do). 'Kujou Hikari:' Like Nagisa, Honoka declares that their friendship is the only reason they protect Hikari. 'Kiriya:' It is not explained that Honoka has feelings for Kiriya in some way, some also think that Kiriya considers as a little brother figure as he is younger that Honoka. Kiriya himself seems to not show any feelings for Honoka but is full of feelings about the value of human taught by Honoka or sees Honoka as a special existence (clearly shown in episode 21). When the new guy, comes at school, everybody except Honoka gets impressed by his skills, knowledge, and charm. Honoka sees everyone as equal by even getting extremely worried when he falls and gets a scratch. It is because of her kindness to him that he feels betrayed when she is angry at him for hurting a confessing girl's feelings, in which she is still embarrassed about. After Kiriya confessed about being with the Dotsuku Zone and disappeared, Honoka was hurt that she cried until there were no tears left. Even after a long time has passed, Honoka still cannot let go and gets depressed whenever she is reminded of him. 'Fujimura Shougo:' She is close friends with Shougo, whom she has known since their childhood. Through Shougo, it is revealed that the reason she has problems getting friends is that she can be quite strict and dominant at times, even though she does it because she cares. Despite their childhood friendship, Honoka still calls Shougo Fujimura-kun. 'Yukishiro Sanae:' Honoka's Grandmother. She is kind and very concerned about Honoka, always giving useful advice to the girls when the situation is hard, and never loses the hope and knowing all about Honoka. Her force and will surprise many times the girls, and seemingly Sanae has more secrets and knowledge, but Honoka never asks and Sanae only speaks what is necessary. She tries to keep her grandmother away from danger, but many times Sanae has been in the middle of a battle but never gets hurt much to the girl's surprise. Honoka loves her grandmother and prefers to think that Sanae doesn't know about her Pretty Cure identity. '''Family:' Her parents travel for their work. Despite this, Honoka understands their situation and loves them very much. She is also very close to her grandmother's dog, Chuutaro, who she tells everything to. Transformations Dual Aurora Wave - Yukishiro Honoka transforms with Misumi Nagisa. She can only transform when she is with Nagisa. Attacks 'Futari wa Pretty Cure' Marble Screw - Cure Black holds hands with Cure White, and she initiates the attack by summoning crackling black lightning of energy from her hands. In turn, Cure White does the same with her respective color. They declare the attack's accompanying catchphrase and name and together, they fire the lightning blast at the enemy. Rainbow Storm - With the power of the Rainbow Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and shoot a beam of rainbow-colored energy in a similar manner as Marble Screw. 'Max Heart' Marble Screw Max - A powered-up version of Marble Screw, with Cure Black and Cure White charging their lightning energy and then shouting out "Max!", before bringing forth a powerful beam of black and white lightning. Marble Screw Max Spark - An even more powerful version of Marble Screw Max, greatly enhanced by the Sparkle Bracelets. The lightning beam in Marble Screw Max grows into an even larger blast of rainbow energy with black and white lightning being emitted in the attack. Extreme Luminario - A group finishing move performed by Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous. Shiny Luminous summons the Heartiel Baton, in order for Cure Black and Cure White to start the attack incantations after their individual poses. Cure Black and Cure White start to hold hands, draw back their hands and a giant rainbow heart appears before them. A shining explosion of light is shot out from the heart. Extreme Luminario Max - The ultimate version of Extreme Luminario. When Cure Black and White thrust their hands forward, this time, they shout out "Max!" before a surge of bright, shining light fused with black and white lightning bursts out and continually grows larger and larger. Etymology : May mean snow castle by separating the words to and ; snow, which is white, might be a reference to alter ego Cure White, and castle might be a reference to her family's wealth, as everyone who visits her home is astonished by how large it is. Shiro may also be referring to the Japanese word for white which is romanized the same way, though it is written as in kanji rather than the kanji that appears in Honoka's name. : Since her name is written in hiragana rather than kanji, and because there are many different ways that Honoka can be written in kanji, there is no way to find a specific meaning for this name. One common way of writing it in kanji is , which can be broken down to " ", which translates to spike, and "ka", which translates to flower (花) or (香)Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Honoka - Retrieved 05-25-2009., which generally means the flower/fragrance of spikes. also means harmony. Again, that is not necessarily the meaning of Honoka in this case. Her name means "snow castle spike fragrance", "snow castle harmony flower." or "snow white spike flower." Her name was changed to Hannah Whitehouse for the English dub. However, the spelling is inconsistent. YTV's official website lists her as Hannah, and her family's voice actors are credited with the roles "Hannah's Grandma", "Hannah's Mom" and "Hannah's Dad" in the end sequence, but she herself is credited as Hanna in this same sequence and in the closed captions for the hearing impaired. Hannah: The name comes from the Hebrew name Channah (חַנָּה) which means favor or grace.Behind The Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Hannah - Retrieved 05-25-2009. Whitehouse: This name is a pun on her Cure ego as Cure White. This may also refer to Yukishiro, which is translated to white castle, in which castle is the house of royals. Cure White: Honoka's Cure name may be from the symbol "Yang" from the symbol Yin & Yang, in which "Yin" is black, just like White's partner, Cure Black who she is almost exactly opposite from. Songs Honoka's voice actor, Yukana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and later also Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. *'TSUBOMI' *'Thank You ~I'm Glad I Met You~' *'If...' *'Always By My Side' Duets *'With Your Whole Smile' (Along with Honna Yoko) *'Introducing Pretty Cure! ~VOCAL RAINBOW STORM~' (Along with Honna Yoko) *'M☆M Is Like A Jet Coaster' (Along with Honna Yoko) *'Happy ending' (Along with Honna Yoko) *'We Have the Same Dream ~SET ME FREE~' (Along with Honna Yoko) *'DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure ~Naginagi and Honohono version~' (Along with Honna Yoko) Group Songs *'Pretty Exercise' (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *'Challenge☆Change' (Along with Honna Yoko and also Gojou Mayumi) *'GO GO GO by Max Heart!!' (Along with Honna Yoko and also Tanaka Rie) Trivia *Honoka's birthday is on April 4th. Therefore, her zodiac is Aries. *Honoka's blood type is B. *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. *Honoka's favorite flower is the Aster. *Honoka appeared as Cure White to give the final 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 34 in [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] *Honoka/Cure White appeared in ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure Episode 22. *In the All Pretty Cure Big Poll, Honoka is ranked 2nd in "Favorite Pretty Cure". Gallery Main page: Yukishiro Honoka/Image Gallery Reference Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters Category:Main characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters